One problem with many modern communication systems that employ frequency reuse is that co-channel interference and noise reduce the signal-to-noise ratio of received signals. This reduced signal-to-noise ratio may reduce a system's throughput. In some wireless local area network (WLAN) and some wireless metropolitan area network (WMAN) environments, co-channel interference may become a restricting factor in reaching the maximum throughput possible with these systems. Co-channel interference has conventionally been difficult if not impossible to reduce.